1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic equipment mounting angle varying apparatus for setting electronic equipment at a desired angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 48, conventionally, there has been a mounting angle varying apparatus 110 for electronic equipment such as telephone sets, which turn a telephone main body 111 relative to a telephone base 112 and set the telephone set at one of two angles.
This mounting angle varying apparatus 110 is such that, with the telephone main body 111 disposed so that it turns freely relative to the telephone base 112, a projection 112t formed in the upper part of the telephone base 112 is inserted into a cutout 111c1 or 111c2 formed integrally in the lower part of the telephone main body 111 for setting the angle of a case 111c, whereby the telephone set is set at one of two angles.
More specifically, when the telephone main body 111 is to be mounted with a small angle of inclination relative to the telephone set mounting surface, the setting is made so that the projection 112t on the upper part of the telephone base 112 is inserted into the cutout 111c2 in the lower part of the telephone main body 111, as shown in FIG. 48(a).
When the telephone main body 111 is to be mounted with a large angle of inclination relative to the telephone set mounting surface, the setting is made so that the projection 112t on the telephone base 112 is inserted into the cutout 111c1 positioned more to the front than the cutout 111c2 in the lower part of the telephone main body 111, as shown in FIG. 48(b).
Besides what is described above, there is a telephone set mounting angle varying apparatus wherewith a telephone main body 121 is set in one of two angles using a telephone base 122, as shown in FIG. 49.
That mounting angle varying apparatus 120 is such that an angle adjustment frame 121k is provided integrally in the lower part of the telephone main body 121.
The telephone base 122 is capable of accommodating the frame 121k, and is configured so that it engages an engagement indentation 121o in the lower part of the telephone main body 121.
With the mounting angle varying apparatus 120, when the telephone main body 121 is to be mounted with a small angle of inclination relative to the telephone set mounting surface, the setting is made so that the frame 121k in the lower part of the telephone main body 121 is accommodated inside the telephone base 122, and so that the engagement indentation 121o in the lower part of the telephone main body 121 engages the telephone base 122, as shown in FIG. 49(a).
When the telephone main body 121 is to be mounted with a large angle of inclination relative to the telephone set mounting surface, on the other hand, the setting is made so that the frame 121k at the bottom of the telephone main body 121 is disposed to the outside from the inside of the telephone base 122, and so that the engagement indentation 121ko of the frame 121k engages the telephone base 122, as shown in FIG. 49(b).
As another telephone mounting angle varying apparatus, there is one wherewith a telephone main body 131 is set at a plurality of kinds of angles relative to the telephone mounting surface using a telephone base 132, as shown in FIG. 50.
With the mounting angle varying apparatus 130, an angle adjustment member 131k that exhibits a cylindrical shape is provided integrally in the lower part of the telephone main body 131, and in the outer circumferential surface of the angle adjustment member 131k are made angle adjustment holes 131k1 to 131k4 for adjusting the angle of the telephone set.
In the telephone base 132 is provided an engagement portion (not shown) for engaging the angle adjustment holes 131k1 to 131k4 and in the telephone base 132 is provided a release button 132b for releasing the engagement between the engagement portion and the angle adjustment holes 131k1 to 131k4.
When the telephone main body 131 is to be adjusted to a predetermined mounting angle, that is done by engaging the engagement portion in the telephone base 132 into one of the angle adjustment holes 131k1 to 131k4 at a position that will set the telephone main body 131 at the predetermined angle.
In order to change the angle of the telephone main body 131, the engagement between the engagement portion in the telephone base 132 and the angle adjustment holes 131k1 to 131k4 is released by depressing the release button 132b, and the telephone main body 131 is again set at the desired mounting angle by the procedure described above.
As another telephone mounting angle varying apparatus, there is one wherewith a telephone main body 141 is set in a plurality of kinds of angles by changing the engagement position of an angle varying lever 142r in a telephone base 142, as shown in FIG. 51.
The mounting angle varying apparatus 140 is configured such that the telephone main body 141 is supported so that it turns freely at the front lower part thereof relative to the telephone base 142.
In the lower surface of the case of the telephone main body 141 are provided a plurality of angle varying grooves 141m (141m1, 141m2, 141m3, 141m4), and in the telephone base 142 are provided angle varying levers 142r which turn freely about a lever shaft 142rj and engage the angle varying grooves 141m. 
In order to fix the telephone main body 141 at a desired mounting angle, the angle varying levers 142r on the telephone base 142 are turned and engaged in angle varying grooves 141m corresponding to the desired mounting angle.
As another telephone mounting angle varying apparatus, there is one wherewith a telephone main body 151 is set in a desired mounting angle by changing the engagement position with an angle varying member attached to a telephone base 152 so as to turn freely, as shown in FIG. 52.
The mounting angle varying apparatus 150 is such that the telephone main body 151 is supported so that it turns freely at the front lower part thereof relative to the telephone base 152.
In the lower surface of the case of the telephone main body 151 are provided angle regulating indentations 151o (151o1, 151o2), and in the back part of the telephone base 152 is provided an angle varying member 152b, one end whereof engages the angle adjustment indentations 151o, which turns freely about the other end.
In order to set the telephone main body 151 in a desired mounting angle, that is done by turning the angle varying member 152b of the telephone base 152, and engaging it in an angle adjustment indentation 151o corresponding to the desired mounting angle.
As another telephone mounting angle varying apparatus, there is one wherewith a telephone main body 161 is set in a desired mounting angle by changing the position of an angle varying member 161b attached so that it turns freely to the telephone main body 161, as shown in FIG. 53.
In the mounting angle varying apparatus 160, an angle varying member 161b is configured so that one end thereof is attached so that it turns freely to the lower surface portion of the telephone main body 161, and the other end abuts the mounting surface for the telephone set.
In order to set the telephone main body 161 at a small mounting angle, the angle varying member 161b is folded against the lower surface portion of the telephone main body 161, as shown in FIG. 53(a).
In order to set a large mounting angle, on the other hand, the angle 15 varying member 161b is separated from the lower surface portion of the telephone main body 161 and the other end thereof is made to come up against the mounting surface for the telephone set as shown in FIG. 53(b).
When an add-on module has been installed in the telephone set in order to increase the number of extensions or the like, the telephone set is either used with nothing added other than the mounting angle varying apparatus described above, or, alternatively, is used after attaching a dedicated mounting angle varying apparatus to the add-on module.
Now, the telephone set mounting angle varying apparatuses described in the foregoing are configured integrally beforehand with the telephone main bodies, and constitute an extra cost burden to a user who does not need a mounting angle varying apparatus.
Also, most mounting angle varying apparatuses provide a two-step telephone set mounting angle, as seen in the mounting angle varying apparatuses 110, 120, 150, and 160 described in the foregoing.
Even with mounting angle varying apparatuses wherewith a plurality of 5 mounting angles can be set, in order to set the mounting angle of the telephone main body 131, that must be done while visually verifying the engagement between the angle adjustment holes 131k1 to 131k4 and the engagement portion of the telephone base 132, as shown in FIG. 50, and there is a problem with operability in setting the mounting angle.
Or there are other problems, such as the telephone set being very wobbly when operated, as with the mounting angle varying apparatus 150 or the mounting angle varying apparatus 160, or that of the strength being weak, so that breakage occurs easily, as with the mounting angle varying apparatus 140 or the mounting angle varying apparatus 160.
Also, with the mounting angle varying apparatuses 110 and 120, it is necessary to separate the telephone main body from the telephone base when setting the telephone set mounting angle.
In the mounting angle varying apparatuses 130, 140, and 150 shown in FIG. 41 to 52, similarly, when changing the angle of the telephone main body, the telephone main body portion separates from the telephone base, and there is a problem in that the product does not have the feel of a high quality product.
With the mounting angle varying apparatuses described in the foregoing, furthermore, the structure is complex and die equipment costs are high, and most of the apparatuses are not easy to assemble, making them problematic in terms of escalating manufacturing costs.
In addition, when an add-on module (see FIG. 33) is attached to the telephone set, with only the mounting angle varying apparatuses described in the foregoing the balance becomes poor and stability is lacking.
When a mounting angle varying apparatus made specifically for the add-on module is additionally installed, moreover, the number of parts and the die equipment costs increase, leading to escalating manufacturing costs.